The Story of Tim Parker Adams
by Jacob14
Summary: Tim Parker Adams in a way was always misunderstood. While he is a very nice and caring person that's all people saw him as and viewed him as a weak link because he can't handle criticism. While on the contrary Fleur Delacour also wants people to see her for who she is, not what she is. And at the world cup is where she met Tim & little did they know their life's would come together


The Quidditch World Cup

**A/N: Okay so I think a year ago I had this story working and then I wrecked it and scrapped it completely. So this time I wanna try and reboot it. And for those of you who don't already know this is a OC story. Though I am changing some things. In case you don't know this is set during Harry's 4th year.**

Tim laid there on the grass staring up at the sky watching as the orange slowly turned into a dark shade of blue as the night was looming in the distance. It was one of the many thing he liked to do when he had free time from chores and school. Besides staring up at the sky Tim also liked to let his creative side come out and play his guitar, paint pictures, and write. He does everything by hand while not at school because he was adopted by a muggle family. The reason being he was adopted was because his parents were killed when Voldemort was on an American killing spree. Though he wasn't with them when it happened but at a daycare center when one of the workers got word from the police that Tim's parents had been found dead by unknown causes. The worker was a married lady in her late 20's, Lacy Adams saw it fit upon herself to adopt Tim and raise him as her own since her and her husband couldn't have kids of their own. His full name is Tim Parker Adams. With the middle name Parker being his original last name.

Even though they're his adopted parents Tim see's them as his own and call them mom and dad. During the summer when he isn't at school Tim would do manual labor with his father and even though Tim didn't like doing it, it actually benefited him by giving him some muscle which helped even out his lanky body. While his father was more practical and instilled hard work ethics in Tim, his mother who is also a Pisces and shares the same birthday as Tim on the 16th of March taught him how to play the guitar and even bought him a painting easel with 10 fresh cans of paint and brushed along with a journal to write in one year for his birthday. Since then he's been expressing himself through art, music, and words. But today is his birthday once again and at 17 there was only one thing he wanted this year and that was tickets to the 1994 Quidditch World Cup.

"Timmy dinner is ready!" His mother shouted out the window. At this Tim quickly got up to his feet and headed into the small house. His mother set the pizza down on the table as his father walked into the kitchen and handed Tim a small rectangular box.

"Open it." His father insisted. Tim had a idea of what it was but with his father you could never tell. He pulled the neatly wrapped ribbon until it came undone. Tim then slid the ribbon from around the box and lifted up the lid to find two world cup tickets to the finals this year with the match between Bulgaria and Ireland. In Quidditch, the group stages and elimination matches are played during the winter, giving the board members of the Quidditch World Cup enough time to find a place to host the final of the world cup and get everything set up and ready for when the time arrives. Tim pulled the tickets out and examined them while his father leaned against a shelf and sighed.

"Those weren't easy to get and being a muggle we got put up in the cheap seats at the very top of the stadium so you probably won't see much of the match and now that your 17 we've decided that you can go on your own this year if you promise to be safe and responsible." His father said as his mother took a seat at the table along with his father.

"Thank you, the both of you. Even though I'm not a muggle you two are able to look past my magical abilities and see me for who I am, not what I am." Tim said.

"And if you were a muggle we wouldn't look at you any different." His mother reassured him.

Dinner was over rather quickly for Tim but he didn't mind. He headed into the bathroom and washed his face. His once neatly parted dark brown hair lay a mess in his face but his green eyes still had that far away stare in them. Tim headed into his room and picked up his guitar. He wasn't to bad and could play the entire song of _The Man Who Sold The World_ by: Nirvana. Which was one of his favorite songs by them, the unplugged version that is. While he was playing, out of nowhere a loud crashing sound came from his closet. The closet door opened and his best friend Kyle walked out with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back as if he has something to hide. Kyle pushed his long blonde hair out of his face revealing his grey tired like eyes. Compared to Tim, Kyle was a little bit overweight but wasn't made fun of by most people and like Tim, is well liked among their classmates. Kyle walked over and handed Tim a chocolate frog.

"Where's the wizard card that comes with it?" Tim asked his best friend who shrugged.

"I need it to continue my collection."

This didn't surprise Tim as Kyle was avid wizard card collector. They had met in a sandbox and became friends ever since and at Salem where they learned magic the two of them were also introduced to Quidditch as the Holyhead Harpies came to the school while on a U.S. tour and showed the students Quidditch at it's finest. From then on out Tim and Kyle have been fans of the Harpies. Tim popped the chocolate frog in his mouth and devoured it.

"Happy Birthday by the way." Kyle smiled.

"Thank you man, I got two world cup tickets to the finals that my dad gave me, are you interested in coming with me?"

A confused look spread across Kyle's face "How did your dad get the tickets, he's a muggle isn't he?"

Tim nodded "He is but since muggles are welcome they get sold cheap seat tickets and our seats are at the very top of the stadium so if it rains we'll be the first to know and I'm sure by now that it's sold out."

"Well I would love to go with you man but I have to babysit my younger sister that week, my parents are going on a week long tour of Europe but I hope you have fun even though it isn't till July 21st." Kyle checked the clock before continuing "It's getting late and we've got school tomorrow but I'll see you there." And with that Kyle apparated elsewhere leaving Tim alone in his room. Unlike Hogwarts, at the Salem Institute of Magic you could actually go home on the weekends and see your family by floo powder systems connected to the fireplaces of each student and faculty member. Well at least that what Tim knows, he hasn't heard much about Hogwarts besides that the famous Harry Potter goes there. A few minutes later Tim set his guitar down and climbed into his bed and buried his face in his pillow and slowly drifted off to asleep until Melanie came running into his room with a cupcake with a firecracker lodged in it. She started yelling happy birthday as the firecracker exploded so did the cupcake making a mess all over the walls and Melanie but she didn't mind. So after cleaning up the mess Tim climbed back into his bed and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

The next few months seemed to fly by for Tim as he finished his 7th year of school. As for the summer, he spent most of it helping out his father until the time came for the Quidditch World Cup final. Tim had already packed his bag the night before as he would be meeting his adopted sister Melanie in the woods behind his house where the portkey was. Melanie had been adopted shortly after Tim was and she too also came from a magical family. She was more outgoing and active than Tim and Kyle. Tim hugged his parents goodbye and headed out in his backyard and hopped over the wooden fence that separated him from the woods. As Tim made his way through the woods he could hear Melanie's voice from up ahead. To him it sounded like she was laughing. The sun had gone behind the clouds as Tim finally got to the portkey and was more or less a little shocked to see that it was a pair of handlebars from a bicycle. Melanie tucked her black hair behind her ears which made her pale complexion appear even more obvious.

"So I guess Kyle can't make it." Melanie said as she rubbed her big blue eyes. Tim nodded his head in agreement.

"Yea, he has to babysit his little sister so it's just you and me."

Melanie stretched before stifling out a yawn "Well, we're gonna need to get going and get some omnioculars if we wanna see the quidditch match from the top of the stadium so on the count of 3 we both grab onto the portkey."

Tim readied himself as Melanie counted to 3 they both grabbed onto the portkey at the same time and were sent spinning around while rising up into the air as the world around them turned into a swirl of what looked like clouds. Tim held on for the fear of ending up somewhere where he isn't suppose to be. He looked over at Melanie who seemed to be enjoying the fact that they were spinning so fast.

"TIM LET GO!" Melanie shouted. Tim did as he was told and felt himself falling until he hit the ground landing hard on his back. Melanie seemed to be gliding down from the sky as she came to a stop in front of him and held out a hand. Tim grabbed it and pulled himself up to his feet. Music and voices came from the distance as Tim looked around and saw many flags and tents along with the biggest stadium he'd ever seen in his life in the far distance. Melanie let out a laugh.

"This is cool huh Tim?"

"No Melanie it's more than that, it's a beautiful sight to see."

"Like me." Melanie replied.

"No Melanie."

The two of them started heading down towards where the tents are and were amazed by just how many people were there. Some people were even flying on brooms above them. As they continued on through the rows of tents and people they finally came to a vendor who had the last pair of omnioculars. Tim looked around and pulled out his sketchbook and a pencil and began drawing everything he saw trying to capture the moment on paper while Melanie went to the vendor and reached for the last pair when a pair of hands reached for it as well. She looked over and saw a long red haired boy with a mischievous look on his face and someone who looked identical to him standing behind him.

"Uh, hi." Melanie said as she retracted her hand from the omnioculars.

"Hi i'm Fred and this here is my brother George." The two of them now stood beside one another and now Melanie was confused more than ever on who was who because they both pointed to the other when they said their names. But she had their attention for the moment.

"Which team will you be supporting, Ireland or Bulgaria?" They both said simultaneously.

"I'll be supporting Bulgaria because of Victor Krum but my brother Tim will be supporting Ireland like you two." Melanie noticed that they were both wearing Ireland hats. The twins looked around before turning their attention back to her.

"Where is he?" They both asked.

Melanie turned around and pointed to Tim who was busy drawing "That's him." They all watched for a few moments as Tim looked around and continued drawing while people walked around him and a few would take a quick look over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Fred paid for the omnioculars and handed them to George much to Melanie's displeasure she pouted at Fred claiming how she saw them first. Fred just grinned from ear to ear as she pouted he enjoyed every second of it.

"Tell you what, since you supposedly saw them first I will give you a 15 percent discount at Weasley's Wizards Wheezes on any item you want if and only if you write to me."

Melanie had a puzzled look on her face "What's Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"It's a wonderful shop with wonderful things." George piped up.

"And the things you will see will look pretty nice but it will cost a hefty price. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is a joke shop run by your's truly and we are currently just a small joke shop at Hogwarts but we soon hope to expand into a shop in Diagon Alley." Fred finished for him.

"FRED, GEORGE. COME ON WE'VE GOT TO GET SET UP SO STOP TALKING AND START HELPING." A older man with a hat shouted from the crowd. This caught Melanie's attention as she looked in the direction of the voice and saw that a older man with graying red hair. Standing beside him is a girl with red hair who looked a year or two younger than her, standing beside her was a girl with bushy hair who was reading a pamphlet. To her right stood a boy who with long red hair which resembled the twins and standing beside him was a raven haired boy with green eyes and a pair of glasses which framed his face. Fred turned back to Melanie while George had headed back over to his family.

"Remember, write to Fred Weasley for a discount." Fred said as he regrouped with his family.

"I will." Melanie shouted as she headed back over to Tim who had finished drawing his surroundings. She looked over his shoulder and saw that he had basically drew the tents, people and shops along with the stadium in the background which seemed to loom over the horizon. Tim put his sketchbook in his backpack and pulled out his 11' inch yew wand with unicorn hair. He held his wand up and said the word "Lumos." as a light came from his wand illuminating their surroundings as they made their way to a vacant spot and set up camp. They had packed a tent which was fully furnished along with a few other things. Once they had set the tent up they headed inside and chose a bed and unpacked. Melanie made them both ham and cheese sandwiches as soon it would be time to start heading to the stadium. While they ate Melanie talked about Fred and George and their shop while Tim told her everything that he copied down in the picture which she had already seen but decided to hear his opinion on it. When they finished dinner Tim and Melanie started heading towards the stadium.

* * *

The match ended in a spectacular finish with Ireland winning against Bulgaria. They had ran into the Weasley's while going up to their seats had been properly introduced until the Malfoy's commented on the Weasley's being poor due to their seats. Then they went on to brag about how they get to sit in the ministers box. But other than that they enjoyed it. Tim headed out of the stadium with Melanie right behind him as all they had to do now was pack up and get back to the portkey. Screams started coming left and right followed by a swarm of people running from someone or something. Tim was getting shoved and bumped into as a large crowd of people separated him from his sister as he was now lost in the crowd. He knew shouting wouldn't do any good and as he looked around he saw what people were running from. People wearing dark cloaks and had masks covering their face carrying torches and wands and setting everything on fire were heading in his direction. But instead of trying to run Tim tried to break out of the pool of people that were all around him. He gradually made his way through the crowd and latched onto a flag pole and pulled himself out of the crowd.

His hair now clung to his face as sweat ran down it. Fear was the last thing on his mind as finding his sister is his objective. Tim climbed up the flagpole to try and get a birds eye view over the crowd and possibly spot Melanie in it. He only needed to climb halfway up before he spotted her laying on the ground. Tim slid down the flagpole and pushed his way through the crowd to the spot where Melanie lay on the ground. Tim scooped her up and carried her out of the crowd setting her down behind a tent to check on her. He checked to see if she was still breathing which she was and beside a small cut on her head he concluded that she was knocked out. Tim then checked to see if any of her bones were broken or sprained and he was thankful that everything was still intact. A piercing scream filled the air behind Tim as he looked around and saw two of the cloaked wizards surrounding a girl. One was holding her down while the other was trying to pull her jeans down. Tim pulled out his wand and started running towards the two wizards casting stupefy at the both of them sending them flying in opposite directions. Tim wiped his sweaty hands on his shorts before sticking his hand out to help the girl up. She had silvery blonde hair which was in a ponytail and dark blue eyes with a piercing stare. She rejected his hand and climbed up to her own feet.

"I can 'elp myself." She spoke with a thick French accent.

"I'm sure you can but a little help never hurt nobody." Tim was taken back by her appearance. She was strikingly beautiful and she knew it, Tim could tell in her eyes but she seemed to still be distraught.

"Thank you for helping moi." She replied.

Tim smiled "It wasn't a problem Miss-"

"Delacour, Fleur Delacour."

"It wasn't a problem Ms. Delacour." Tim said.

"Please call me Fleur, Ms. Delacour is my mother."

"Well Fleur, it was nice meeting you but I've gotta get back to my sister. So goodbye." Tim started walking away.

"Wait monsieur!" Fleur shouted as she caught up to Tim "Since you 'elped me, let me 'elp you."

"Fleur you don't have to." Tim responded.

"Non, it's the least my family can do, besides wait till my father 'ears about zis."

Tim scooped up Melanie and Fleur showed him to their tent. Surprisingly the tent was in the woods behind the stadium away from the all the dark wizards. Once Fleur walked in she was immediately wrapped into a hug by her family and began speaking in rapid French. Mr. Delacour shushed them and walked over to Tim.

"Thank you young man for helping my daughter get out of that dangerous situation, with her being a veela she gets unwanted attention. Now what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't Mr. Delacour, it's Tim." Tim answered back.

"I take it this is your sister?" Mr. Delacour cleared his throat "My wife is a healer if you want she can take a look at your sister." Mr. Delacour showed Tim to a bed where he placed Melanie on as Mrs. Delacour examined her before getting to work.

Mr. Delacour motioned for Tim to follow outside the tent so they could talk privately.

"Timmy, do you mind if I call you Timmy?"

"Not at all sir." Tim replied.

"Timmy, thank you very much for helping Fleur out. And I've casted wards on this tent and around it so we should be safe from the Death Eaters that surround this place. Once your sister is healed you are free to go or if you want you can come with us and stay at our home in France for the night which might be better for the safety of the both of you."

Tim thought about it for a moment before agreeing "Sure I'll come stay at your home and I promise you, me and my sister won't be a trouble and will leave in the morning."

"Fair enough, how familiar are you with apparation?" Mr. Delacour asked.

"Decent enough to get me and Melanie back home in one piece."

Mrs. Delacour came out of the tent and started speaking with Mr. Delacour in French before turning towards Tim.

"Your sister is doing fine, she only has a few cuts and bruises but all have been taking care of and we're just about ready to head back home and we are glad to 'ave you joining us."

"Thank you so much, the both of you."

"But Tim we will need to contact your parents to let them know that you will be with us for the night and about your sister, I will send them an owl." Mr. Delacour said as he grabbed a a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing a letter before sealing it in a envelope and handing it to his owl and sending him on his way.

* * *

Melanie collapsed in leather chair in Fleur's bedroom. They had just finished dinner and had the night to themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Delacour had retired to their bedroom and Tim was asleep on the couch in the living room while Gabrielle was at their grandparents. Fleur shut the door behind her and laid down on her bed. Melanie sat up and looked at Fleur.

"So what do you think of my brother Tim?"

Fleur didn't bother to look up as sleep was calling her name "I think 'e is nice. He helped me get away from those 'orrible people so I am grateful for zat."

"He's too nice for his own good in my opinion, I've lived with him for my entire life and he can't seem to handle criticism no matter what form it comes in, but he is always willing to help somebody whether they want help or not." Melanie said "So did you enjoy the Quidditch match?"

"Oui it was very good but I didn't care which team won." Fleur replied.

"I don't mean to be rude but what's it like being a veela?" Melanie asked.

Fleur sighed before lifting herself into a sitting position facing Melanie.

"Where do I began? Well it does have some advantages like getting most of the males drooling over you and getting them to do whatever you want as long as you give them some attention but that is also the downside. Most girls are usually jealous and I am surprised you aren't. Zey are jealous because I get all the males attention off of zem and on me. And sometimes the males get filled with lust to the point that zey turn physical like what 'appened at the world cup. Another downside is that because of the jealousy, most girls decide to not even be friends with me."

"Well if there is one thing that Tim taught me it is to be accepting of who people are as a person, not what they seem to be." Melanie said "So do you have a boyfriend?"

Fleur shook her head "No, I just can't seem to find someone that can look past my physical appearance and see me for who I am. And ze one time I thought I did I was almost raped so since zen I've kept to myself and give most guys ze cold shoulder."

Melanie got up from the chair and made a pallet on the floor beside Fleur's bed "Well you didn't seem to give Tim the cold shoulder."

"That's different, 'e saved moi from those people."

Melanie raised an eyebrow "And just how is it so different, how is he different than anybody else?"

Fleur buried her head in her pillow "I'm done discussing this, goodnight Melanie."

"Goodnight Fleur." Melanie laid down on the pallet and tried to get some sleep for her and Tim's departure tomorrow morning from the Delacour's mansion.

**A/N: So this was the first chapter, feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
